Colours
by Sunflora the Flower Child
Summary: Possible Trigger, sorry. A short little story that came to mind while listening to PartyNextDoor's EP PNDCOLOURS. 'She didn't cuss that much before. She was never this petty before. He fucked her up. He ruined her. She changed in order to be able to adapt to this. "If I fuck you hard enough, would you stop cheating?" She mutters as he presses kisses to her cheeks. "You can try."'
1. Let's Get Married

Everything was perfect in that honeymoon stage. She loved him, he loved her, it was good. Everything was good. She had found the love of her life, and it was him. He made her happy, despite what her friends said about him. She didn't care about any of that.

"You good baby?" He asks, rolling on his side to look at her. She nods, a tired smile on her face. She runs a hand through her tangled curls and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. He always made sure she was alright with everything he did. He put her before everything and everyone. She was happy. She'd give him anything he wanted and she knew he would do the same for her. "I love you." He says, his hand resting tenderly on her cheek.

"I love you too, Riley." She says, laying her head on his chest. He had just given her the best night of all her eighteen years.

That was another thing her friends hated. How older he was than her. He was only twenty five. That was seven years. It wasn't like she was underaged. But everyone thought he was using her because she was so young. Her friends warned her that he'd end up leaving her for a sixteen year old, and that was disgusting to her. He was not that type of person.

He wouldn't leave her for anyone, especially not some underaged girl. He was her man, and that's how things would stay.

"You want something to eat?"

"No. I'm sleepy." She says with a small smile and a yawn. He smirks, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her bare body to his.

They had met when she was seventeen. He was at this function she was at with her friends. It was thrown by one of the guys he knew, a college boy. Despite the girls being in high school, they went anyway, not caring a bit about the much older guys looking at them. Well, she was nervous. She didn't like being stared at. But her friend soaked it in and let all the looks go to her ego, which caused her to end up consuming a ton of drinks. Her friend was all over the place and she was a wallflower, watching her friend from afar.

He had walked up to her, confused. He knew she was young, and he told her that. She had denied it at first, telling him she was nineteen, but he saw right through her. The two had talked, gotten acquainted with each other and exchanged numbers. Once her friend started walking upstairs with this one dude, she felt as if it was time to leave and dragged her friend off.

The two had talked over the phone, and she told him the truth and he backed off. At first, she was hurt when he stopped texting to, claiming she was underaged and he wasn't going to jail again, but she could understand. It hurt worse when she would hang with her friend and see him riding around with other females. So on her eighteenth birthday, she showed up to his door and told him what was up.

They've been together ever since.

"I tired you out?" He mutters, pressing his face into her hair. She nods, snuggling deeper into the embrace. This was that next level cuddling. They had cuddled and fallen asleep in each other's arms before, but never naked. But, then again, this was her first time. And he most likely wanted to make the most of it for her. He wanted her to feel comfortable and loved, which he did everyday, but this was different.

She felt much warmer than before, and much closer to him than ever. She lifts her leg and wraps his around his waist making him inhale sharply. "Don't start something you to tired to finish bae." He mutters into her hair, placing his hand on her thigh. She smiles, pressing herself closer to him, and in one fluid motion, she was on her back, he was on top of her and pressing kisses to her bruised neck.

He was the king of hickies. She knew there were some all over her neck and chest and her thighs. Without another word, he eased into her making her hiss.

She didn't care at the moment that he wasn't wearing any form of protection and she wasn't on any birth control. She was too caught up in the moment and his love and kisses. She's never had a boyfriend as serious as Riley, even though she's had longer relationships with other guys.

She had always believed in sex after marriage, but here she was, having unprotected sex with a man she's been with for ten months. But she was young, and in love. She didn't really understand what was going on fully.

She lets out a breath as he rolls off of her, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"You on something, baby?" He mutters and she frowns.

"What?" She says, still far gone.

"Birth control?"

"No." She breathes out and he lets out a huff.

"Aiight." He says, getting up. "Stay here and I'll get you some plan b."

"Don't leave me." She mutters, grabbing his arm and pulling her back to him. "Stay." She closes her eyes and he sighs, smiling and laying back down.


	2. Girl From Oakland

"Are you coming back to me?" He asks, leaning against his car. She frowns. She couldn't answer it. She wasn't coming back for him. She never would.

If only words like that were true for her.

"Why are your niggas checking up on me?" She asks, getting into his face and changing the topic. She used to be so happy. "I'm done with you! Stop having niggas following me. What does done sound like to you?"

"Maira." He says, grabbing her hand and moving it away from his face. "I just need to make sure you're alright."

"I'm perfect! I told you to get the fuck outta my life so stay outta it." She shouts, and he sighs, hoping he'd be able to calm her down. He hated dealing with females like this, but Maira was different.

"You don't mean that, baby."

"Fuck you." She spits at him, an ugly sneer on her pretty face. She used to be such a great girl. She used to find happiness in everything. She's never been this spiteful and angry and mean. She didn't cuss that much before. She was never this petty before. He fucked her up. He ruined her.

She used to be so happy, so carefree. But things changed. She changed in order to be able to adapt to this. To him.

"Maira." He says, holding her hand. She pulls her hand away from him. "Come back to me. I'm sorry." She frowns. She's heard it all before, so what more was there to say? He should've just left her alone. She should've just left him alone. She should have listened to her friends. He was no good for her. He was just using her for sex and appearances.

She knew she was a pretty girl, and so did he and his friends. With him, he looked like the man. Plus his additional side pieces he had. He _was_ the man.

"I've heard that line before." She spitefully says. She was never like this before.

He raises an eyebrow, all of the desperation and 'love' wiped off his face. Here it is. "So you finna dip? Dip then. You act like ain't any other girls checking for me." This was the Riley who changed her. She crosses her arms and grinds her teeth. When this Riley came out, she couldn't say anything. She was weak. So fucking weak for him. "Girls is so fucking thirsty for me. I know one of them bitches will ride. I ain't got time for your little kid shit. You the reason why nobody fucking with you."

"Riley, you know why I'm like this! We both do! We know the fucking truth! You did me so dirty and I tried. I was down for you, so don't ever act like I wasn't." She says, tears pricking her eyes. "I love you." She whispers.

He didn't want her. She was too clingy and always wanted his attention, so he drifted away and started fucking other girls and for a while, she let him. She didn't want him to leave her. She loved him too much to even think of something like that. It took her catching him in the act twelve times before she finally left him. She knew better, but she was hoping he'd change for her. He couldn't even change for himself, so what was she thinking? He made no effort. He didn't care.

She would cry and cry and he wouldn't care. He'd wipe her tears away, but not tell her that he was going to stop. Why lie to her and get her hopes up?

He only sometimes told her sorry. But why be sorry when it wasn't genuine? He knew her, even if she did leave, she wouldn't be gone for long. She was too attached. She could leave as many times as she wanted, but he knew how to get her back.

"You don't get it." He says, walking up to her. He holds her chin, keeping it forward. "Every bitch wanna be you because you with me. You love me, why you keep on playing like this? All those other girls might have had me, but you keep me. So why you keep playin? Time is wasting, _bae_."

She closes her eyes, a lone tear slipping from one out of pain. It was too much for her. His words struck her and she couldn't anymore. He wipes it away. "Baby, don't cry." He mutters, and she closes her eyes tightly. "What's your answer."

"Riley-"

"Time is wasting."

A lump rises in her throat. She knew what she was going to say. She didn't want to say it. She wanted to keep it in and run away and hide. She never wanted to see him.

Time is wasting.

"You down?" He asks and she nods, more tears slipping from her eyes.

She wasn't like this before. She was so happy before. She had every reason to be happy. She was in love with a man who was in love with her. She was so happy. He loved her so much before. What happened?

Why did he do this to her? Without another word, he presses his lips to her, roughly grabbing her and pulling her into an embrace. She welcomes it, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could smell another woman's fragrance on his shirt and more tears slip from her eyes. She wanted this to stop.

"If I fuck you hard enough, would you stop cheating?" She mutters as he presses kisses to her cheeks.

"You can try."


	3. Jus Know

She stares out of the window, tears falling freely from her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice in the background asks, but she didn't answer. She made no indication that she even heard the girl speak. The other female shrugs, slipping on her clothes. Riley shuffles out of the bathroom, looking the girl.

"You still here?" He asks her and she gives him a disgusted look.

"Yeah. Someone has to check up on your girlfriend. She's a fucking mess. What did you do to her?"

"You now all of a sudden worried about her, but weren't you all up in her bed fucking her man?" He asks, crossing his arms. The girl's eyes widen, and she looks at the Maira, who was keeping her eyes on the view, still silently crying.

"You are a horrible human being." She says, ready to walk out, but she stops in front of Maira. She bends down to her level, Riley watching her with an eyebrow raised. Maira's eyes fall on the girl's green ones. "If he hurts you, call the police." She says to her, and Riley scoffs.

Maira's eyes fill with more tears and she takes a deep breath. Jazmine watches as Maira bursts into more tears, her hands covering her face. "What did you do to her?" Jazmine asks, looking up at him.

"Nothing I didn't do to you."

"You broke her, you monster." Jazmine says, taking a step forward.

"Don't forget your place, Jazzy. Don't you got a different Freeman boy to fuck?" He asks, and Jazmine's eyes widen, her eyes falling on her hand that was missing a wedding ring.

"Go to hell." She sneers, walking out of the house.

"See you next time." He calls out after her and was answered by the door slamming. He chuckles, looking out of the door then back to his crying girlfriend. "What you trippin about?"

He was answered by harder sobs, one hand on her flat stomach. "Tsk, you tripping off that shit."

"How could you?" She asks, wiping her face. "You…" Her voice stops, her being unable to speak the painful words.

"It ain't that serious." With those words, she shoots up, and turns to face him. He watches as she walks over and slaps him. He watches in shock as she glares at him, tears falling from her eyes.

"You took away the one good thing that could have came out of our relationship." She says, her voice shaky. "You took away my baby." She cries. "You forced me to kill my baby. How could you?" She cries, falling forward and into his arms. He sighs, wrapping them around her. Her hands go around him and she cries into his chest.

"Please, you can have a baby later." He says, rolling his eyes. She shoves him away from her and backs away. "What the fuck is your problem!"

"You!" She cries out, her voice just as loud. "You are my fuckin problem! We've been together for three years! And you treat me like shit! You don't care about me, you didn't care about my baby! You made me kill it!" She cries, wrapping her arms around herself. "You killed me and then you killed my baby." She sobs, and he scoffs.

"You acting like that's the only fucking baby you ever gonna have. You want a baby, we can make on right fucking now if it makes you happy, shit!"

"No." She says, her voice low. "No. Don't fucking touch me. I'm done here." She says, shaking her head. "I'm done being someone you can use."

"You really think you gonna leave?" He asks.

"No." She says, walking past him and to the drawers. He watches as she pulls out an armful of clothes before walking over to the living room. She opens the door, some of the clothes falling to the ground and his eyes narrow. They were his clothes. He watches as she throws them into the front lawn, kicking the ones that fell.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asks, and she gives him a glare.

"You're leaving." She says, walking back toward the room. She grabs more clothes, but he grabs her, pushing her backward.

"Are you fucking insane?" He yells at her.

"It's because of you!" She yells back. "I'm so fucking done with you! You ruined me! I've spent three years with you and your trifling ways and I'm so fucking done!"

"You are not!" He says, and she inhales through her nose.

"Get your shit and leave." She says, calming herself down. "Leave my fucking house."

"Maira-"

"Leave before I burn all of your shit!" She shouts. "Get the fuck out!"

"You fucking wouldn't." He growls.

"I dare you to try me." She responds, shaking her head. "I've dealt with this too long. You've took too much away from me, and I'm done. I have nothing left for you to take, so why are you still here? You took my heart and destroyed it! You took my soul, everything! You changed me, my personality, the way I viewed things. You took away me! So why?"

"Because I fucking love you." He says quietly, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't say that." She shouts, slapping his chest. "Don't fucking lie to me like that! Don't say that shit to me!"

"Maira, baby-"

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" She screams, and cries. She struggles against him.

"Maira? Riley?" Someone calls out, and she turns, looking to the still open doors. She watches as the person walks into the house. "Have you guys seen Jazmine?" Huey asks, and Maira pulls herself away from Riley.

She looks at Riley, then at Huey. "Beat his ass." She says, walking to the kitchen and rummaging through some drawers. "He fucked her." She pulls out a lighter.

"What?" Huey asks, looking at Maira. "What are you talking about?"

She walks over to the clothes in the front yard. "Maira, don't you fucking dare." Riley says, pushing Huey aside, but Maira picks up some clothing and lights it on fire.

"Get the rest of your shit. I'm going to have a fucking field day."


	4. Don't Worry pt 1

She exhales smoke, closing her eyes and passing the blunt. "You good, Mai?" Maira nods, turning to face the girl.

"I'm perfect Khia." She mutters, closing her eyes and placing her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Mmm, I love you." Khia says, running her hands through Maira's flat ironed hair.

"I know." She says, snuggling into the girl's warmth.

"You guys are terrible." Someone across from them says. Khia laughs.

"I bet you wanna see us kiss Cairo." She says, making Maira giggle. Maira sits up, turning Khia's face in her direction.

"Do you?" Maira asks, and Cairo laughs.

"We've seen y'all kiss enough." Caesar says, as Cairo's laugh turn into coughs. Cairo passes the blunt to Caesar. Khia shrugs, and grabs the back of Maira's head, pulling her into a kiss. Cairo rolls his eyes, his coughing fit subsiding.

"Y'all always doing this. Get a room." He mutters.

"Shit, more weed for us." Caesar says. The two girls continue to make out, and the two guys smoke until the door that connects the garage and the house opens.

"Are you guys really smoking? And dry humping each other on this couch?" Huey asks, walking into the garage. "You guys are going to fuck up your lungs… and the couch." Huey says, and slaps Khia's arm. "Quit it."

"Sorry." Khia mutters, getting off of her girlfriend. "She's just so cute."

"Yeah, we know." Cairo says, crossing his arms and putting out the blunt. "She likes to prance around half ass naked."

"I wanna show off my summer body." Maira mutters, a smile on her face.

"It's fucking fall." Caesar says, and the two girls giggle hysterically.

"Y'all dumb." Cairo says, shaking his head. Khia leans forward, wrapping her arms around Cairo.

"Sorry." She says, placing her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that Maira's so cute and you want to fuck her."

"Tsk, get off me." Cairo says, pushing Khia away, but the light skinned girl didn't move one bit, and Cairo really didn't mind.

"You guys are dumb." Huey mutters, and looks at Maira, who had placed her head in his lap. "You okay?" He asks her, his tone soft and she nods.

"I'm high too." She says, a smile on her face. Huey rolls his eyes, and runs a hand through her hair.

"All y'all need to stop smoking… or I'll kick y'all out."

"Man, quit playin!" Caesar says and the other three groan.

"I'm not playing. Weed is not he-"

"Ok brother, we get it." Maira mutters, placing her hand over his mouth. "We know. Just... don't worry about it. We'll be fine."

He huffs, rolling his eyes. "Whatever." He shakes his head. "Don't you have to get Avery soon?"

"Oh my God! I was supposed to get my baby. I forgot and smoked." Maira shoots up running a hand through her hair. "Huey, why didn't you stop me?"

"I didn't even know you guys were down here." He responds, crossing his arms.

"So you gonna go see that nigga?" Khia asks, crossing her arms.

"I have to get Avery. And when my baby is over, don't be smoking and all that stuff." Maira says, placing her hands on her hips. "I must smell disgusting, shit." Without another word, Maira runs out of the garage and to her room, Khia watching.

Khia lets out a breath. "I swear she still love him." She says with a pout.

"Don't be jealous." Caesar says, and Khia glares at him.

"You can't keep her or him away from Avery." Huey says. "As much as I hate Riley, he's still that child's father."

"Yeah, I know but... that's my fucking girl, you know? And the fact that she won't tell that nigga-"

"She's afraid of telling him about you or bringing you over because she doesn't want you to be a subject of verbal abuse." Huey says. "She knows how Riley's like, and she hates the fact that he is her baby's father."

"She's said that to me." Khia says. "She's weak for him." She quietly says.

"Who's weak for who?" Maira asks, opening the door in Khia's sweatpants and a tank top. "I stole these from you, Khia." She says, walking over to them. "Imma leave now, okay?" She says, giving Khia a kiss.

"Huey, go with her." Cairo says, and Huey nods, getting up.

"We'll be back." He says, walking out of the garage, Maira following. The two walk to the car in silence and Huey had already started driving before Maira spoke.

"I really missed my baby." She says, a small smile on her face. Her smile dies. "Is Khia still mad?"

"No. She understands that Avery happened before her. She just thinks you still love him."

"The only thing I love him for is giving me someone as great as Avery." She says, looking out the window. "I can't stand him. I'm still trying to get full custody." She crosses her arms. "I don't want my baby to end up like him."

"I know." Huey says, and slows down in front of Riley's house. She narrows her eyes at the sight and lets out a breath.

"I'll be back." She says, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door. Maira walks through the grass and up to the door, ringing the doorbell. She stuffs her hands in her pockets and waits until the door is opened.

"Hi." A girl says, and Maira gives her a fake smile.

"I'm here for my son."

"Oh, Avery? He's such a sweetheart." The girl says, and Maira nods.

"I raised him well." She says, pushing past the girl.

"Wassup Mai."

"Where's my son?" Maira asks, crossing her arms as Riley drinks a beer.

"He in trouble."

"For what?"

"He broke a my favorite cup." Riley says, and Maira rolls her eyes.

"You better not have touched him." She says, crossing her arms.

"Oh, best believe he got a whoopin."

"What did I say about putting your hands on my child, Riley?" Maira asks, growing angry. "I told you to keep your fucking hands off him with all that rough shit."

"He broke some shit!"

"It was an accident, Riley." The girl says, and Maira looks at the girl.

"Shut up Kayla." Riley says, and the girl lowers her head.

"Don't talk to her like that." Maira says, turning back to Riley.

"Stop telling me how to run my house."

"Stop treating people like shit!" She says loudly.

"Mommy?" She hears, and turns. She smiles at the sight of Avery, but it soon dies.

"Come here baby." She whispers, falling to her knees. Avery scampers over and places his head on her shoulder, hugging her tightly. "Let me look at you." She says, pulling away and studying his face. The sigh made her heart stop. She swallows a bit and exhales. "Go outside to Huey, okay?" She says, walking Avery to the door. She watches as he runs to Huey, who had gotten out and was leaning on the car. Huey bends to take the child in his arms and looks at his face, frowning. Huey looks up, to Maira, who had already turned around and got back inside the house.

"Riley, imma get me some water, and we're gonna talk about what happened to my child." She says, walking to the kitchen. Riley lets out a breath and straightens up. He watches as Maira comes back and sits on the couch, looking at him. "So what the hell did you do?" She asks, sipping the water.

"He's been bad all week." Riley says, crossing his arms. He watches as Maira exhales.

"Continue." She says calmly.

"I gotta tell him right from wrong. He's been complaining so I'd give him a little pop."

"On his-" She stops her loud outburst. "On his face?" She asks.

"Well, if that's the closes-" He was cut off with a face full of water. He looks at Maira, who had got up, in surprise. Without missing a beat, she threw the cup at him, and it bounces off and to the floor, shattering. "What the fu-"

"Don't you ever put your hands on my son, do you fucking understand me?" She asks, getting close to him. He stands up, towering over her, but she doesn't back down. "Do you fucking understand me?" She screams, her voice bouncing off the walls and making the new girl jump.

"Who the fuck are you screaming at?" He asks.

"You!" She responds, and he faces the other way, and raises his hand, but the new girl grabs his arm.

"Riley, don't hit her." She says, and Riley gives her a dark look.

"No, let this nigga hit me." Maira says. "I wish this nigga would, I swear to God, I wish he would."

"Get the fuck off me, Kayla." Riley says, pushing the girl away. He turns to Maira. "I ain't wanna see you ass again."

"Good. That just means that Avery don't have to see you trifling ass either. He's better off being raised by two females than you."

"What, you fucking some girl?" He asks, and Maira smirks.

"Best sex of my life." Maira says, shrugging. "She got better stroke than you ever had."

"You saying I turned you gay?"

"You sure did."

* * *

**Okay, it's done. Sorry, the ending kinda sucks. But yeah. Uhm, listen to all of PARTYNEXTDOOR's music, he's a great artist and I think he's hella cute. Just saying. Yeah, okay, bye lol.**


	5. Don't Worry pt 2

He gives Maira a frown, surprised. "_I_ turned you gay." He repeats, and she nods. He lets out a breath, and sits down, wiping his face. "Get me a towel, Kayla." He orders, his voice harsh. Kayla looks at Maira, who shook her head.

"Don't let him do this to you." She says, turning to Kayla. "Don't let him trap you. Trust me." Riley chuckles, and Maira narrows her eyes. "Let me tell you exactly what happened. He's seven years older than me. We got together when I was eighteen, but he was talking to me when I was seventeen. He didn't wait for me like he said he was going to. He was fucking all types of girls, my friend, the same age as me, being one of them. But I didn't know until after that he fucked her while she was still underaged." Maira shakes her head and continues. "Now, everything was perfect, until he started fucking other girls. I let him fuck those girls, and that's my fault. I let him fuck those girls, run away but come right back to him. It happened three times before I got pregnant."

"With Avery?" Kayla asks, and Riley scoffs.

"No."

"Here we go." Riley mutters, but Maira continues to ignore him.

"I like to think the baby was a girl." Maira says, a far away smile on her face. "I would have named her Tamaya, after my mother."

"Did you…"

"Yeah. I was pressured. I had just turned twenty one when we found out. And he made me get an abortion. I was a wreck. It's disgusting at those clinics. I'm not saying anything's wrong with abortions, but I hate them. It wasn't fun. I was only two months, so it wasn't physically painful, but it killed me emotionally. I was just so tired, and I missed my unborn baby. I was dying." She inhales, her voice shaking. Kayla's eyes flicker from the tearful girl to Riley, who was unphased at her words and relaxing on the couch, using his slightly damp shirt to wipe his face of any droplets. "So I just… went crazy. I couldn't take it anymore."

"And she burned my shit." Riley says, sitting up.

"I sure the fuck did." Maira says, crossing her arms. "I burned a lot of it. Watching his shit out in the yard, in flames while Huey whooped his ass was just… the best. I felt better."

"Who's Huey?" Kayla asks.

"His older brother."

"That nigga ain't my brother."

"Maybe you shouldn't have fucked Jazmine then, huh?"

"She was begging for it Maira, you know she was." Riley says, smirking.

"And you just gave it to her, knowing she was with Huey and you were with me."

"You wouldn't have left." He says, and she rolls her eyes.

"I did though." She says, letting out a breath.

"Not after getting one more taste of this delicious-"

"Shut the fuck up." Maira says, turning to face him. "I was drunk."

"And we made Avery." He says with a smirk.

"The best thing to ever come from you."

"Shit, I can say the same for you, bae."

"Don't call me that shit." Maira says, turning away from him and looking at Kayla. "Especially in front of your girlfriend."

"Kayla knows wassup." He says, getting up and walking over to Kayla. "She just like you when you were still endearing."

"Poor girl." Maira mutters, looking at Kayla.

"Kayla, leave." Riley says, jerking his head toward the hallway. She looks at Maira before looking down and scampering out of the living room.

"How old is she?"

"Not younger than you." He says, strolling over to Maira. "You know what you should do? Bring your 'girlfriend' over for some-"

"Don't ever speak about Khia." Maira says, looking at him. "Don't say a damn thing about her."

"She got a cute name." He says, smirking. "She just not for you bae. You know what's gonna go down. You gonna leave the poor girl soon, or bring her to me and we-"

"Riley, I do not want you." Maira says taking a step away from him. "I am over you."

"Sure you are." He says, backing away. He shrugs. "Just know when you want some more dick, I'm always open for you."

"I'm fine, thanks." She huffs, looking down in anger. She couldn't believe this nigga.

"You ever thinking about having another kid with me?" He asks and she looks up at him, her eyes wide before narrowing in anger.

"No. Not only because I don't fucking want you, but because you treat Avery like shit."

"I love my fucking son."

"Then why do you hit him? He comes home with bruises all the time. He tells me that you get angry over the littlest shit, and when I fucking tell you don't hit him, you fucking hit him!" She shouts, ignoring Riley's footsteps toward her.

"You keep on forgetting who I am, Mai. Stop raising your voice in my fucking house."

"Stop hitting my fucking child!" She shouts back, and Riley grits his teeth and grabs her roughly by the arms.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Let me go." She says, angrily breathing out her nose. Without another word, he lets her go, taking a step back.

"Your temper has gotten worse over the years."

"He's not coming back." Maira responds, walking past him.

"What?"

"Avery is not coming back here." She repeats, opening the door to the room designated for Avery. She stops at the door, her heart stopping and she closes her eyes. "What the fuck is this?"

"He always complain about missin you." Riley mutters. "So, I painted it. Lil nigga say it help him sleep."

Maira opens her eyes, staring at the painting of her on the wall. Without another word, she walks into the room, and heading straight to the drawer, pulling out clothes.

"So you serious."

"Sure am." She says, grabbing clothes and shoving them into a small backpack located in the closet. She grabs the backpack and gets up, only to see the doorway being blocked by Riley. "Move." She says, walking up to him.

"I won't hit him anymore. If you wanna be a hippie mother and keep him away from all belts, hangers, switches, and anything else that can be used for a whooping, then fine. We'll have it that way. Just… don't do this, Maira."

"I'm not saying that. You hitting my child in his face isn't right."

"Our child."

"Whatever. Hitting Avery's face is off limits. And so are bruises. If things last like that, then it was too much. He should be better after a few hours, not a few days."

"Alright, I get it." He says, looking away.

"And bond with him. Don't push him away or neglect him. He's your son. You should want him to be the best kid he can be. You want to teach him how to be a better person and a strong man."

Riley scoffs. "How am I gonna teach him that shit? You see how I turned out." He shakes his head, chuckling. "Fuck, I'm a mess. I fuck around with people's emotions and lives and I messed you up and all that shit. I can't teach anyone to be a good person."

Maira sighs. "Just tell him the opposite of what you do."

* * *

Maira stretches, yawning a bit as the door opens. "Sup Riley." She says, and he gives her a head nod, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, shit, you still with-"

"No." Maira mutters, looking away. "She said long distance is too hard for her."

"Where she at?" He asks.

"College. University of Florida." She says, a sad smile on her face. "Well, I'm here for my baby."

"Oh, yeah." He says, moving to the side. She walks in, and looks around.

"When did you rearrange everything?" She asks.

"Last night. Avery helped a bit. He's really strong for a lil nigga."

"My big strong man. Where's he at?" She asks, looking around.

"Avery!" Riley calls out. "Momma's here!" Without another beat, a door opens and Avery scampers down the hall, a wide smile on his face.

"Momma!" He says, and she smiles, falling to her knees and taking him into her arms.

"I missed my baby." She says, pressing kisses to his head. "You miss me, Avery?"

"Mmhmm." He nods, his small arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Did you have fun with daddy?" She asks, pulling away. Riley's eyes widen and he looks away. He knew she was talking to Avery, but hearing the word daddy fall from her mouth just…

"I did." Avery says, and Maira smiles, letting go.

"Okay, let's go to the car." She says, standing up. "Huey isn't driving us, so we can get some McDonald's." She says, and Avery jumps around, cheering. Riley watches as the walk toward the door, Avery doing a little jig while dancing and Maira laughing at him.

"Wait, Maira." He calls out, and Maira turns to him, her laughs stopping. "C'mere." He says, motioning her over.

"What?" She asks, walking over. He grabs her hand and pulls her into a kiss, making her raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"Ooooh, Mommy and Dad are kissing." Avery says, making Maira pull away.

"We have to go Riley." She says, and he sighs, grabbing her hand.

"Don't go back to Huey's place. Just, come stay here and live with me, Maira. I love you."

"Don't do this to me, Riley." She mutters, looking at Avery. "Just… we'll see you later."

"Will you marry me?"

"Riley…"

* * *

**And now the story is over. It is up to y'all if they get married. Tell me what you think happens in the end in the reviews. I really wanna see what you guys think and why. So yeah. Love all y'all. **


	6. Extras

**EXTRAS**

\- Riley's always liked painting and when he was younger he wanted to be an artist.

\- Grandad passed away a couple of days after Riley's seventeenth birthday.

\- Riley lived alone since Grandad's passing until he asked Maira to move in with him.

\- Riley may not act like it, but he was always in love with Maira.

\- Riley met Kayla through the friend (Jamila) that took Maira to the party. Kayla had walked in on Riley and Jamila having sex.

\- Riley would walk into Avery's room and just stare at the mural of Maira he painted.

\- Maira loved to sing and perform. One of her first jobs was singing at a gig.

\- Maira has never been with a man other than Riley and has never been with a woman other than Khia.

\- Maira gets very defensive when she doesn't want to admit something.

\- Maira's sister, who was four years older than her, passed away when Maira was a toddler and her parents didn't have any other children.

\- Huey and Jazmine had been married for two years before Jazmine started cheating. Huey never remarried.

\- Khia studied law at college. She became an attorney.

\- Khia married a dominican woman named Adrianne and adopted two children.

\- Caesar and Cairo stayed stoners. Caesar got with his baby momma and Cairo met Kayla and they hit it off.


End file.
